Mega Man Starforce: Special Christmas Fan Fiction
by Beast Out Ghost
Summary: A Christmas special Mega Man fanfic, hope you enjoy it!


"Mega Man Starforce: Special Christmas Fan Fiction"

**With Christmas approaching, I decided to do this, since I couldn't make a Halloween special.**

"Today's the 23rd of December, just 2 days before Christmas and we still have a lot to shop!" Sonia said, with a list of names in her hand, in the mall, talking to Geo, carrying some bags.

"Sonia, I don't want to be persistent, but can't we stop for a while? My arms are about to fall…" Geo asked, with a sweat drop in his head, like in the anime.

"We only bought wheels for KG's air treks, a manual of mythology to Shun, a space shuttle model for Woody and Luna's present." Sonia said.

"The wheels' are kind of heavy, the manual is giant, literally, and the model is made out of metal instead of common plastic. But, I didn't know we bought Luna a present. Where is it?" Geo asked, looking at the bags, searching for the mysterious gift.

"It's right here." Sonia said, taking a hair clip out of her pocket.

"Come 'on, you're not that kind of person… Offering that will just be cruel." Geo said, kind of astonished.

"Yeah… you're right… Even though it would be the right pay to trying to steal you from me." Sonia justified.

"Let's go, I'll pay you an ice cream." Geo said, trying to animate Sonia from that. Both smiled at each other, and went to the ice cream stand.

With Shun:

"No, no, the swords were longer…" Shun said to himself, painting.

"What are you drawing?" Angie asked, as she entered and saw Shun painting.

"It's a surprise." Shun said, smiling.

"Can I see? Just to see if you draw well." Angie asked, excusing her curiosity.

"Of course." Shun answered. Angie went to see the painting, with a face of curiosity, and a smile was formed when she saw the painting.

"Amazing! And just by memory!" Angie said.

"Thanks… you think she'll like it?" Shun asked.

"Of course, but… why are you painting it?" Angie asked, confused.

"I thought it could be a good way of thanking her by helping us safe Earth." Shun answered, smiling while painting.

With Ace:

"Jack, tell me, what's your sister's favorite color?" Ace asked.

"Why do you ask?" Jack asked, kind of confused.

"It's for her Christmas present; I want it to be a very special gift. Plus, remember that I saved your evening of total boring." Ace said.

"Ok then, her favorite color is Indigo." Jack answered.

"Thanks… You're sure of it, right?" Ace asked, just for caution.

"You can ask her of what she thinks about Indigo and then you discover." Jack answered.

With Geo and Sonia again:

"Ok, we got Luna a poster, an invitation for a meat buffet for Bud, an encyclopedia for Zack, a sport outfit for Mary, a muscle exercising kit for Kidd, headphones for Pat, a sea's picture for Angie, a kaleidoscope for Queen, a big pack of Mega Snacks for Ace, a compass for Mr. Boreal, and sunglasses for Dr. Goodball… Are we missing anyone?" Sonia asked, crossing names of the list, with Geo behind her, really carried with shopping bags, even holding some of them with the mouth.

"I really hope not. I already have my present for my parents, so..." Geo answered, feeling tired.

"Geo, in a date, the boy is ALWAYS the one to carry the bags." Sonia said, with a naughty voice, giving Geo an exhausted face. "But that doesn't mean that the girl can't give him a little boost." Sonia said, kissing him in the lips, making him regain his forces in seconds.

With Pat:

"Already have the gifts for everyone except Angie's… she'll kill me if I don't get her anything." Pat said to himself, walking around the room, with a thoughtful face. "Maybe… a necklace! Girl's love necklace and she loves the sea, so I'll buy something blue." Pat said to himself again.

"Hello Pat!" Angie said, as she entered the room suddenly, scaring Pat.

"AAAAAHHH! Angie, next time, don't give me a heart attack." Pat requested, holding his hand to his chest.

"What's this? My boyfriend has the courage of a mouse or is it just me?" Angie asked, mocking Pat, laughing after that.

"Continue with that and I won't buy something good for you this year." Pat said, mocking with her.

"Come on… You will buy something good for me… won't you…?" Angie asked, whispering at Pat's ear, with a gentle voice, and with the eyes half closed.

"Ok-k-k…" Pat answered, drooling.

At the next day, 24th of December, at WAZA:

"Everything's ready, Ace? The Christmas party is starting." Dr. Goodball asked, as Ace was hanging some Christmas decorations.

"Calm down, the party doesn't start until 7PM." Ace answered, relaxed.

"Ace is right, you're a little anxious." Queen said, as she saw Dr. Goodball shaking, probably from anxiety.

"Ding-Dong!" someone said at the door.

"Geo, we really have a doorbell, why did you said ding-dong?" Ace asked, as he opened the front door, letting Geo and Sonia come in.

"Someone stole the doorbell." Geo answered.

"What? That's not po-… HOW CAN SOMEONE STEAL A DOORBELL?" Ace asked, as he noticed that the doorbell was missing.

Some hours later, when everybody already arrived:

"Everyone liked our gifts, so it's my turn to give yours…" Geo said, giving a wrapped box to Sonia, not bigger than a jewel box.

"What is it?" Sonia said, looking at the shape of the box.

"Open it; I think you'll like it." Geo answered, as she opened and saw a music box inside. "I noticed in some of your photos that there was one similar to this one… I thought that it would be a good present…" Geo said, as she began to cry gently, without anyone notice except for Geo, still smiling.

"Thanks… for everything…" she whispered into his ear, as she hugged him and cleaned the tears.

Outside:

"Phoenix Swordswoman, know you're there… no need to hide." Shun said, alone, in front of WAZA.

"How did you know that I was here?" Phoenix Swordswoman asked, as she jumped from some high rocks.

"That's for me, Jesus, Hades, Lucifer, Zeus, Odin, Poseidon, Cesar and… you to find out." Shun answered.

"What's the matter?" Phoenix Swordswoman asked.

"Merry Christmas!" Shun said, as he reveled a wrapped gift behind his back.

"What…? Why?" Phoenix Swordswoman asked kind of confused.

"Is just to thank you for the help you gave us." Shun answered. "See you when we see each other." Shun said, going to the party again.

"What is it?" Phoenix Swordswoman asked to herself, walking away, taking out the paper. "He got talent… a lot!" Phoenix Swordswoman said, as she a painting of her, holding the swords, in an attractive pose, surrounded by flames.

At WAZA:

"Here you go Ace, your Christmas gift." Jack said, giving a box to Ace.

"Thanks, I wonder what it is… THE STOLLEN DOORBELL?" Ace asked, and you know the reason.

"Hey, Mary… I think we should get away from Ace when he's like this. And it's funny… your name sounds like Merry in "Merry Christmas"… you should dress like mother Christmas, and we should make out for a while, no?" Akito asked.

"Only if… I can use mini skirt." Mary said, with naughty look and voice, making Akito drool and blush.

"Queen! I have something for you… here it is!" Ace said to Queen Tia, as she opened a box, with an Indigo dress, a sapphire necklace and purple high heel boots.

"Thanks Ace… totally…" she said, as she kissed him and smiled, but a big smile.

**Was this good? Will you like my next one? Wouldn't you like to have my imagination (just asking)? Review, like, Merry Christmas (even though we're still a little far of), and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


End file.
